Mobile phone technology has improved drastically to give Internet access to a greater number of users. Many users are afforded unlimited data usage by way of their mobile providers. However, those same users may be restricted as to the number of minutes they are allocated in a given month. In many instances, unlimited data carries a flat monthly rate, while voice calling is tolled on a minute-by-minute basis.
Further, users traveling internationally may incur significant roaming charges for voice calling. However, these users may have access via Wi-Fi to the Internet. Presently, online services exist through which a user may communicate using voice calling. However, none of these services allow a user to use his or her original number. Moreover, none of these services allow a regular incoming call to be transferred from the public-switched telephone network over to a packet-switch data network, and vice versa.